marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gunhawk Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | StoryTitle2 = The Vengeance of Howling Wolf! | Synopsis2 = The United States Army has put out wanted posters for renegade Native American Howling Wolf, earning his hire. Seeking revenge he targets the nearby fort as it is badly protected at night. Posing as a band of traders, Howling Wolf and his men trick the US soldiers into allowing them to take shelter within the fort for the night. When night falls, Howling Wolf and his men slaughter the soldiers and seek to steal the guns from armoury. Later that night, the Gunhawk passes by and when his hails to the soldiers in the base are ignored, he scales the wall and find that the soldiers on guard duty are dead by Native arrows. Spotting the Natives with guns, Red then comes down with guns blazing and joins the surviving soldiers who are leading the counter attack. They make short work of the renegades and when Howling Wolf tries to flee the scene Gunhawk shoots him in the back killing him. In the aftermath of battle, Red is thanked by the commanding officer for all his help. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = George Tuska | Inker3_1 = George Tuska | StoryTitle3 = The Lawman Who Wore No Guns! | Synopsis3 = Western Tale | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker4_1 = Joe Maneely | StoryTitle4 = The Man Who Murdered Gunhawk! | Synopsis4 = Gunhawk is camping out for the night when a young man named Nolie Desmond tries to get the drop on him. Red is a faster draw and shoots the guns out of the boys hand. Seeing that this is no bushwacker, Gunhawk asks what the boy wants and learns that he wishes to be Red's sidekick. Warning the boys of the dangers of being a travelling gunslinger, Red cannot dissuade Nolie from his desires and agrees to allow him to accompany him the following day when he moves along. Red and Nolie ride into Sage City a town that is frightened whenever the Gunhawk comes to town because outlaws always try to take a shot at him when he does. At the local saloon an outlaw tries to take a shot at Red, but he is a faster draw and shoots the man dead. The sheriff arrives shortly thereafter and asks Red and Nolie to leave town. That night while they are camping, Gunhawk reiterates the dangers he faces every day by outlaws who are trying to make a reputation for themselves but Nolie still insists on joining him and being his sidekick. The following day they enter the town of El Pueblo where they are spotted by a trio of outlaws who want to snuff out the Gunhawk. While Red is watering his horse, the men attack and seemingly shoot Gunhawk who apparently dies of his wounds. Horrified, and realizing the dangers of being a gunslinger, Nolie leaves town to return to his normal life. As it turns out, Gunhawk was not really hit when shot at and was faking his death in order to dissuade Nolie into entering the life of a gunslinger. He then tracks down the outlaws who tried to kill him just as they finish robbing a bang and mows them down with his guns. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}